DE 199 03 436 C2 discloses a method for producing three-dimensional bodies in which, firstly, an enveloping body is built up and, subsequently, it is filled at least partly with a second material. The enveloping body is an essential prerequisite for the method.
EP 892 090 A1 shows a method for repairing a three-dimensional body in which a layer is applied only in the superficial region.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,415, 3,939,895, 4,543,235 and 4,036,599 show methods for introducing fibers into cast components.
Casting shells are required for the casting.
DE 100 24 343 A1 and EP 0 799 904 B1 show methods for producing gradients in a metallic or ceramic microstructure.